


[Podfic] like the troubled sea

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic oflike the troubled seaby sleepdrunkAuthor's summary:We all learn things from our caregivers, whether we like it or not.And sometimes Jim catches himself doing something he clearly learned from Frank – making coffee a certain way, using a certain turn of phrase– and he hates it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] like the troubled sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like the troubled sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023441) by [sleepdrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7fotmnywf4kwjk/Like%20the%20troubled%20sea.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:31 | 2.13 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sleepdrunk for leaving blanket permission.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for my squares "Read a Fic Cold," "In Public," and " Record in a New Location." Which is to say I read this fic for the first time as I recorded in (semi)public on my lunch break today at work. The recording was done on my phone, and my "s" sounds have all turned out all whistly. I'm sorry! 
> 
> See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14720.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
